The Sith order is reborn
by Ultron-5
Summary: the KND, teen ninjas and adult villains or as the public calls them 'the age aggressors' caurse A LOT of collateral damage and death to the civilians who see them only as terrorists, but now the age aggressors have a new enemy who plans to destroy them and rebuild an ancient order on earth through the teachings of a ghost named Darth Krius. rating may turn to M later in the story.
1. Chapter 1 Darth Vorus is born

The Sith order is reborn.

I own nothing except the idea and Chad's brother(Darth Vorus) and Darth Krius.

Species:

Human: Darth Krius (OC), Darth Sidious, Darth Bane.

Togruta: Ashara Zavros (the old republic).

Muun: Darth Plagueis.

Twi'lek: Darth Talon (books).

* * *

[Chapter. 1. Darth Vorus is born]

[Somewhere in the force]

"He is perfect", thought Darth Krius and five other Sith lords, Darth Sidious, Darth Bane, Darth Plagueis, Darth Talon and Ashara Zavros.

"So who shall train him?", asked Darth Bane.

"I am the wisest of all the Sith who has ever lived", said Darth Plagueis.

"I rebuild the order when I was the only one left", said Darth Bane.

"You destroyed the order and you will probably make him follow the rule of two as well", said Darth Talon.

"The rule of two was necessary… the Jedi had to believe the Sith was no more", said Darth Sidious.

"I'll train him…", said Ashara Zavros.

"You will do no such thing, I will train him… it is my duty as the Sith king (Sith king is a powerful and wise Sith lord who get the title by being chosen by the Sith order and is as much in charge as the emperor (at least 80% of the order) something I came up with, I don't know if there is something called a Sith king)", said Darth Krius.

Normally there would have been an argument but none of the other four Sith lords dared to tell Darth Krius otherwise.

* * *

[Dickson household]

Jason was sitting on his bed quite angry, his stupid parents had sent him to his room because some of their villain friends were coming to plan an attack on the KND… again.

He would rather stay in his room where he could be alone, if he had left the house his older brother Chad and his friends would just beat him and his parents wouldn't do anything to help him, he still had some bruises from his way home from school a few days ago.

Jason sat in his room for hours and as he sat there and locked out all thoughts he began to feel something weird… some kind of force.

After a few minutes where he concentrated on the weird force a ghost like man suddenly appeared in the middle of his room.

Jason jumped back startled at the ghost.

The ghost was tall, had yellow eyes, was bald and looked muscular, it was hard to see because he wore a robe with a hood.

"Who the hell are you?", asked Jason nervous.

"My name is Darth Krius, dark lord of the Sith and I have something I want to talk to you about so you have nothing to fear", said the bald ghost.

"About what?", asked Jason and sat back down on his bed.

"A story actually… about the Sith order and the Jedi weaklings, and about the force that bind together all living beings", said Darth Krius and waved his hand and pulled out a chair with the force and sat down and began to tell a long story.

(Four hours later)

At first Jason thought he finally had lost his mind, but now he believed the Darth Krius after he had learned him to levitate a toy from the ground.

"So what do you say… will you become my apprentice?", asked Darth Krius with a grin.

"Yes… but there is something I don't understand", said Jason.

"And what is that?", asked Darth Krius.

"If the Sith was so powerful then why is the order extinct?", asked Jason.

"Simple… the Sith always backstabbed each other to gain power", said Darth Krius.

"Oh", said Jason.

"That is why you must create a new order where there is only ONE grand master who is in control, the other Sith must be loyal to each other and spread the order as much as possible, to evolve, get people to think that you are the first of the next step of the human race", said Darth Krius.

"I understand… master", said Jason.

"Good… after 5000 years… the Sith order has been reborn… from now on Jason Dickson is dead and reborn as…", said Darth Krius and thought for a moment.

"Vorus", said Darth Krius with a grin.

"Thank you… master", said Darth Vorus with a evil grin knowing that he would have his revenge on all his enemies in a few years.

"We will start training tomorrow, there is an abandoned cave in the forest, the entrance is behind some bushes, in that cave we will start training", said Darth Krius.

"And how the hell am I supposed to find that cave?", asked Vorus.

"Listen to your instincts… and you will find it… and now… go to sleep", said Darth Krius and waved his hand in front of Vorus's face.

Vorus would say something but suddenly felt tired and the next second he was sleeping.

* * *

[The next day, in the forest]

"So this is the place?", asked Vorus.

"Yes", said Darth Krius.

"Not exactly much room", said Vorus.

"That is just a tunnel that leads to the cave", said Darth Krius.

Vorus entered the tunnel and followed it, after a few minutes the he reached the end of the tunnel and entered the cave.

While Vorus had been sleeping, Darth Krius had entered his dreams and taught him a few tricks he would need today, like seeing in the dark as if it was out in the sunlight or sense other lifeforms nearby.

"You are a fast learner apprentice", said Darth Krius.

"Is it normally hard to see in the dark?", asked Vorus.

"It normally takes a few days to learn it… but you have learned it in one night… impressive", said Darth Krius.

"I am going to make sure no one other than me find this place", said Vorus.

"Not just that… you need technology, security system and guards", said Darth Krius.

"Guards?", asked Vorus.

"Just some droids", said Darth Krius.

"Hm… I can get technology from my brother and his friends", said Vorus.

"But now it is time for a lesson", said Darth Krius.

Vorus sat down with crossed legs.

"The Jedi meant that emotions is a bad thing and makes you weak, they wish peace but that is not in the human nature", said Darth Krius.

"Humans seek out conflicts without realizing it", said Vorus.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion".

"Through passion, I gain strength".

"Through strength, power".

"Through power, victory".

"Through victory, my chains are broken".

"This is the Sith code, commit it to your heart, and you will have the strength to crush your enemies", said Darth Krius.

"As my apprentice… you'll need a weapon", said Darth Krius.

"I can make one", said Vorus.

"That is what you are going to… but not just any weapon… you shall build a lightsaber", said Darth Krius.

"Lightsaber?", said Vorus confused.

Darth Krius grabbed a little device from his belt and activated it and a red laser blade appeared.

"You will need a special crystal to concentrate the energy to the blade", it is only on a few worlds you can find those crystals", said Darth Krius.

"And where the hell am a supposed to get one of those crystals?", asked Vorus annoyed.

"I have spent a thousand years looking for a world with the right crystals, technology that is advanced enough and force sensitive people and THIS is the only planet in this galaxy with everything that is needed to rebuild the Sith order", said Darth Krius.

"Then where do I get one of those crystals?", asked Vorus.

"A few miles north from the KND's so-called arctic base", said Darth Krius.

* * *

Here is the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 the cave

The Sith order is reborn.

I own nothing except the idea and Chad's brother(Darth Vorus) and Darth Krius.

[Chapter. 2. The cave]

[Two weeks later]

Vorus had stolen his brother's 'bike' and was now flying towards the cave where the crystals could be found, Darth Krius was leading the way with the force.

In case somebody was following him, Vorus was wearing a Sith robe and a black/gray metal mask with glowing red eyes that he had made in a few days.

After an hour Vorus arrived at a mountain like place.

"So what now?", asked Vorus.

"Concentrate the force and the ice will make an opening", said Darth Krius.

Vorus closed his eyes and concentrated his on the mountain.

After a few seconds the ice started cracking and moving and revealed a door.

"Go inside and listen to your senses because in there I can't help you much to find your crystal, that is up to you", said Darth Krius.

"Yes master", said Vorus and entered the cave.

After walking for an hour in the cave Vorus was beginning to freeze when he saw a small flash of light inside the ice.

"What is that master?", asked Vorus and pointed towards the wall.

"I don't see anything… do you?", asked Darth Krius and stared at his apprentice.

"There is a weak light inside the ice", said Vorus.

"Well… find out what it is", said Darth Krius

"Master, how many crystals can I take?", asked Vorus.

Darth Krius looked at him for a moment before closing his eyes for a few minutes and then held his hand out as something small shot out of the wall with high speed.

"Here you have ten extra from ten other Sith lords who is following your training from distance, these crystals are rare so DON'T lose them", said Darth Krius and levitated the crystals in front of Vorus's feet.

"Now it is time to construct you lightsaber", said Darth Krius and poked Vorus on the forehead and gave him all the knowledge of how the build a lightsaber.

Vorus sat down with crossed legs and pulled out a box from his robe and opened it revealing the parts he was going to build the lightsaber with.

"The design will become clear in your mind while you meditate and the lightsaber will be your only _true _ally", said Darth Krius.

[One hour earlier at the KND arctic base]

"Numbuh 60 there is a teen ship that has landed near the base", said the two numbuh 44s as they burst into numbuh 60's office.

Numbuh 60 had been in the middle of a meeting with numbuh 5, 86 and sector W (except numbuh 85 who was in the hospital).

"Can't you see we are in middle of a meeting… how big is that ship?", asked Numbuh 86.

"Umm… a little one person ship", said one of the numbuh 44.

Everyone just stared at them.

"A spy maybe", suggested numbuh 5 wondering about who would be stupid enough to try attack with only one fighter.

Numbuh 60 thought for a few seconds.

"Let's find out", said numbuh 60 and ran out of the room with the others in his tail.

[Back in the cave]

Vorus finished his lightsaber (inner rills along the side with a black grib and an extra power cell in the bottom covered a black tube, the button that activated the lightsaber was in the top of the lightsaber).

Vorus opened his eyes and grabbed the saber and activated it, a red blade lightened up the cave.

"Good, you now have your weapon, now you just need to test it", said Darth Krius.

"And who shall I test it on?", asked Vorus and build second lightsaber identical with the first lightsaber.

"When you arrived here some of KND operatives discovered you on their radar and now they have sent eight operatives to investigate, your next test will be to kill at least one of them, and don't let yourself hold back in your own fear of taking a life turn that fear into anger and you will discover how easy it is to take a life", said Darth Krius.

[Twenty minutes later]

Vorus was walking towards the entrance only to see it blocked by eight kids who all were older than him.

Vorus walked towards them and got their attention and they stared weird at him because of his appearance.

"And who are you?", asked the black haired boy (numbuh 60).

"That doesn't matter right now… out of my way", said Vorus coldly and activated his lightsaber and a crimson red blade appeared, surprising all eight operatives.

"Cool", said the boy with a blue jacket and a hat (numbuh 84).

"Just surrender, we are eight and you are alone", said the red haired girl with an Irish accent.

"I never surrender to pathetic weaklings like you", said Vorus angering them all.

"I'll give you weak", shouted the red haired girl as they all opened fire (ice cubes, tennis balls, gumballs) at him.

Vorus used the force and stopped their attack and ran towards them and cut their weapons apart.

"WHAT THE… WHAT JUST HAPPENED?", shouted numbuh 60 in shock as he held a half weapon.

"This happened", said Vorus and cut off numbuh 60's left leg above the knee.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

"NUMBUH 60", cried numbuh 86 with tears in her eyes but then her eyes showed nothing but anger and she ran towards the Sith apprentice.

Vorus swung his lightsaber and cut off her left arm at the elbow and she fell to the floor screaming in pain and held what was left of her arm.

In panic numbuh 5 threw her useless weapon towards Vorus who cut it in two, used the force to jump behind her and kicked numbuh 84 into numbuh 83 knocking them out and gave numbuh 5 a clean cut from the left shoulder and down to the lap, numbuh five fell to the floor screaming and unable to use her left arm.

Vorus activated his second lightsaber and ran over to the twins (numbuh 44) and beheaded both of them and walked towards a pale boy with brown hair who grabbed a thick icicle.

"Bring it", said numbuh 363 shaking and held the icicle in front of him as a weapon.

Vorus lifted his left hand towards numbuh 363 who was lifted into the air like he had a invisible rope around his neck.

Numbuh 363 starred at the masked child in front of him in horror.

"W… w… who… are… yo…you?", asked numbuh 363 horrified and tried to breath.

"My name is Vorus and that is all you need to know", said Vorus before sending numbuh 363 into the wall and let him fall unconscious to the floor.

"Good, you have the strength to take lives of others", said Darth Krius.

"And they were just the first", said Vorus and walked towards the opening of the cave and saw three other ships getting closer.

"Time to another lesson… grab those ships and crash them into the ground", said Darth Krius.

Vorus lifted his hands towards the ships and focused.

The ships opened fire towards vorus but didn't hit.

"Focus", said Darth Krius.

Vorus concentrated his hatred and grabbed the front ship with the force, making it stop in midair.

The two ships stopped shooting and turned a little to get a better view of the other ship.

With a hateful glance Vorus closed his hand into a fist and crushed the ship and sent it hurdling into another ship making it explode.

The remaning ship turned to escape.

Vorus saw a C.O.O.L.B.U.S. that the other operatives had arrived in and used the force to lift it with one hand and the other to grab the retreating ship and then slammed them together and created a big explosion.

"Not bad, and your test was to kill one but I can sense that you killed fourteen", said Darth Krius with a evil grin.

"So what is my next move… attack the arctic base?", asked Vorus.

"No, for now you need to train and learn the dark side and turn the cave into a base… and since you are a fast learner you will be able to take on and army in a few years", said Darth Krius.

Next chapter will take place one year later.

Hope you enjoyed and please review.

Remember the dark side is your ally.


End file.
